The Women of the Castle
by CrescentFire
Summary: There are other women in the Castle besides Elyon xx COMPLETED xx
1. The Surprise

"Lately, nothing's been going according to plan." Phobos said with an angered tone as he soaked in his bath.

Cedric had fought the Guardians and lost, yet again, Elyon had talked with the Guardians, mostly with that blonde one, and the rebel leader _somehow_ got into the castle - again.

Standing nearby with is gaze to the ground, Cedric listened as he was rebuked for his failure, "I give you too many tries to redeem yourself. Perhaps I should just get rid of you and send someone else to take care of the Guardians. I'm sure they would do a _much_ better job of it." Phobos said glaring at Cedric.

"My Lord," Cedric said as he looked up from the ground and found Phobos' glare, "Perhaps what you need is to..._relax_."

"Don't act like you care for my wellbeing." Phobos snarled, resting his arms on the edge of the bath, "I am relaxing."

"Not so, my Prince." Cedric said, seeing Phobos look at him with confusion.

"What are you suggesting?" Phobos asked.

Cedric smiled sinisterly, "I shall surprise you then, my Lord." he said as he bowed, "Your surprise will be in your bed chamber."

Phobos glared as Cedric walked out of the room, with that sinister smile across his face.

_I'm curious as to what he has planned_, Phobos thought to himself as he smiled, _Perhaps he's bringing me the rebel leader or even the Heart_, Phobos stopped his wish full thinking and finished up with his bath.

To be honest, Phobos was a little anxious.

* * *

Phobos, wrapped in his robe, made his way to his bed chamber. He was expecting to see Elyon in the halls and stop to answer any of her questions, but when he didn't see her he sighed with relief. He didn't feel like talking to her. Not since he had a curious surprise waiting for him in his bed chamber. 

It was stupid.

He was acting like a child. Luckily, he passed no one in the halls. Yet another reason to yell at Cedric for the terrible security of the castle.

When he reached his door, he paused for a second. What's waiting on the other side? With that thought, Phobos opened his door.

_Second chapter coming soon. Go easy with the brutal reviews._


	2. Disappointment and Pleasure

Empty.

Phobos glared as he slammed the door. Cedric was obviously occupied. Perhaps Elyon had found him in the hall and he was attending to her silly ideas. It didn't matter.

"I just want to sleep." Phobos said as he walked over and lied down on his bed.

A big sigh escaped him as he rolled onto his right side and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he heard his door open, then close.

"You've already disappointed me, Lord Cedric." Phobos said, not moving, "I don't want to see your face. Leave me!"

Silence. The door didn't open and no one left. Cedric was still in the room. Phobos growled. His head began to hurt as he shut his eyes tight to relieve some of the pain. Foot steps were heard walking closer to him. He sighed again as he sat up and turned to Cedric but only to find that it wasn't Cedric at all, but one of his concubines, Amari.

Phobos glared at the woman as she walked closer to him, "You always bother me at the most inconvenient times." he said as he lied back down on his bed, "Go away."

"But my Lord," Amari said as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, "am I _really_ a bother when I come to visit?"

Phobos was silent as he felt her weight shift on the bed, "I'm not in the mood." he said as he closed his eyes again.

"Are you sure?" Amari asked as she leaned over and kissed his neck.

"Get out." he said coldly.

Amari smiled as she climbed onto the bed and lied down beside him, putting her arms around him, "You don't mean it, my Prince." she said as she kiss his neck again.

After several seconds, Phobos stood up and faced her with a glare. She smiled as she looked straight into his eyes. Amari was the only concubine that wasn't afraid to look upon his face or even afraid of him. It turned him on. Phobos took a step closer to her and grabbed her hair. Pulling her head back, he made her look at him. Amari still smiled as he glared down at her. After several seconds of glaring, Phobos kissed her roughly. He broke the kiss and glared into her eyes, adding a grin.

"I want you to scream." he said as he shoved her back onto his bed and crawled up her body.

Amari smiled, "I don't have to pretend, my Lord." she said as she felt him move his hands up her body, "It's been so long since you last had me."

Phobos ignored her comments as he kissed her again, but this time more passionately. She was right, though. It had been a long time since they were last together. Too long to be exact. Amari wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pressed against her as he ripped her dress off of her down the front, exposing her chest.

"You're more anxious this time." Amari said as he looked down at her, giving her a seductive grin.

Phobos shut her up with a kiss as he ripped the rest of her dress off and threw it aside as Amari was quickly working on Phobos' robe. He continued to run his hands over her body as she finally managed to get it off of him and threw it aside as well. Amari smiled as Phobos grabbed the back of her left leg and lifted it up as he pressed inside her, making her gasp. Phobos smiled once again as he placed his free hand on the headboard for more support.

* * *

"No one is to bother Prince Phobos." Cedric said as he placed two guards at his door, "If you let _anyone_ close to this door or inside, you'll suffer the worse fate anyone ever has. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the guards said as they stood on either side of the door.

Cedric glared at them as he walked off.

The guard on the left looked to the other, "Why are we guarding his room?" he asked.

"Beats me." the other guard said as he looked down the hall, "Maybe he has something valuable."

"Or maybe he-"

"_OH MY PRINCE!_" a muffled female voice cried from within the room.

The guards looked at each other, "He's apparently busy at the moment." the first guard said with a smile.

"This is the most awkward job I've ever had." the other said as he looked straight ahead, with the noises and moaning growing louder within the room.

_Yeah, it wasn't Will. Why you ask? Well, I'm not too fond of the pedophileness between the two. Sorry. But I promise, this is going to get better! Just trust me! Oh and the chapters will get longer as well!_


	3. Do Not Disturb

_**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**_

Phobos collapsed on top of Amari breathing heavily. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed his chin, her fingers tangled in his long hair.

He looked down at her and smiled, "You were always my favorite." he as he straddled her on his hands and knees.

"Why is that, my Prince?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

He looked over her face, "You're more beautiful than the rest." he said as he then looked over her body, "You're more voluptuous than the rest and you know _exactly_ how to touch me."

Amari smiled as she felt his hands wonder over her chest and stomach, "I've had time to get to know you." she said as she closed her eyes, feeling him kiss her neck before moving down to her collar bone.

Phobos smiled at that comment, kissing her between her breasts softly. He then moved to face her and kissed her passionatly.

Amari broke the kiss and smiled, "I like you like this." she said as she looked over his face, "Gentle. Passionate. Relaxed."

"Only you could bring this out in me." he said as he felt her run her hands down his back.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes longingly, "I need you again, my Lord." she said, lifting her hips and pressing against him.

Phobos smiled, "I have things that need to be attended to." he said, resisting her body.

"No." she said as she kissed his neck and hugged him tightly, "Lord Cedric can attend to them."

"Lord Cedric is a fool." he said harshly as he sat up, "He couldn't attend to _himself_."

Amari sat up and pressed her body against his back, hugging him, "Please?" she asked as she kissed his back, "Phobos?"

He looked at her and glared, "How dare you address me so informally." he said as he gave a seductive grin before kissing her more passionately than he had before.

Amari giggled as she pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist, "It's my turn." she said smiling, "I want _you_ to scream."

Phobos smiled as she kissed his chest and began to move down. Amari moved to his stomach, feeling him flentch when she gently licked him. She forgot he was ticklish, so she played more, letting her lips grace his skin ever so lightly. Amari smiled as he flentched even more.

"Ah, s-stop!" Phobos gasped as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled at him as she kissed his belly button and then moved an inch lower. Phobos smiled, letting out a grunt of pleasure as she moved an inch lower. Breathing more rapidly, Phobos looked down at her when he no longer felt her kisses. She looked at him and smiled, seeing the pleading look in his eyes.

"Would you like me to continue, my Lord?" she asked.

Phobos only looked at her with anticipacion as he watched her straddle his waist. A sigh escaped him as he felt himself enter her. Amari leaned over and kissed him softly, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He gladly let her tongue explore his mouth as she rocked her hips foward.

"Mm!" Phobos moaned as they continued to kiss, his hands clenching her hips.

Amari felt him lift his hips and felt him move deeper inside her, "Uh!" she moaned as she sat up and began to rock back and forth, finding a rythym.

Phobos shut his eyes tight as he held on to her. The veins on his neck bulging as he held in his moans. He didn't want to make a noise or even scream; feeling it would make him look weak.

Amari looked at him, "My Lord," she said, "It's only you and me in this room."

"Huh!" a little moan escaped his lips as he felt Amari lie on his chest.

He put his arms around her and held her close, running his fingers through her hair before moving his hands to the back of her thighs and pressing her against him.

"Oh!" she moaned as he kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue again.

Amari placed her hands on either side of his face, holding her upper body up, and began to rock back and forth again. Phobos closed his eyes and sighed, feeling her brests brush accross his chest with every move she made. She stopped and pressed hard agains his hips making him go deeper inside her.

"Let me know you enjoy it." she said kissing his neck.

Phobos sat up and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her again. He felt her brests pressed against him and could feel her hard nipples as she breathed heavily. With one swift movement, Amari was lying on her back.

"That's not fair." Amari said with fake pout.

He smiled at her cutness before continuing.


	4. Love or Lust?

_**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**_

Phobos opened his eyes and shut them immediately as the sunlight blinded him. He sat up, with his hand to his face and looked beside him, squinting, to see Amari was still alseep. Phobos got out of his bed and threw his robe on as he walked over to his mirror. He began to fix his hair when he saw that Amari was waking in the reflection. Phobos watched her as she sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, and looked at him.

"Good morning, my Lord." she said as she climbed out of bed, leaving the sheets behind and walked up to him.

Phobos turned around and looked at her bare body, "Get out." he said in a low demanding voice.

Amari smiled as she gathered her clothes and put them on before him. Her dress still torn down the front from the night before. Phobos watched as she tried to cover herself before leaving, but he opened the door and shoved her out. He stood in the doorway and watched as she headed back to her room.

Phobos suddenly noticed two guards on either side of his door, "What are you doing here?" he asked, feeling sheepish, but didn't let it show.

"L-Lord Cedric told us to guard your room last night." the guard on the left said.

"Lord Cedric?" Phobos asked, then smiled, "Of course..."

"Sire?" the other guard asked.

"Never mind." Phobos said, "You can return to your posts."

"Yes sir!" they replied as they rushed off down the hall.

Phobos walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him. He walked back over to the mirror and began to comb through his hair again.

---

Phobos walked into the throne room and saw Cedric looking over the map of Heatherfield. He then looked at Phobos and bowed.

"I trust everything went well?" Cedric asked smiling.

Phobos glared at him as he looked up at the map, "What is our status?" he asked.

Cedric smiled. He knew Phobos would never thank him directly for his surprise. Instead, Cedric just smiled and answered Phobos' question.

"We were successful in pushing the rebels into the wastelands." Cedric said, seeing that Phobos was pleased.

"Good. Have your reserved soldiers ready for an attack." Phobos said as he walked to the doors of the throne room, "I'll be taking a bath."

---

Leaning against the edge of the bath, Phobos rested his head and closed his eyes, feeling the energy flow through his body. He suddenly jerked his head up, noticing that he had dozed off. He cleared his throat and looked to his left to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"Come!" he demanded as the figure stepped from out of the shadows.

It was Amari.

"What is it?" he asked coldly as he closed his eyes and rested his head again.

Amari smiled as she walked over and knelt down behind him, "My Lord," she began as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "May I join you?"

"No." he said as he sat forward, jerking away from her hold, and stepped out of the bath.

Amari watched as Phobos walked over and put his robe on.

He then turned to her and glared, "You served your purpose, now get out of my sight." he said harshly.

Amari, still smiling, stood and left the room. Phobos waited for a few minutes before leaving himself. Though he was finished with Amari, he thought he would stop by and visit the other concubines.

---

Laughter could be heard throughout the concubines's rooms. Phobos walked into the large gathering hall to see them laughing, playing instruments, singing, gambling, and drinking wine. He saw old faces as well as new ones.

_A new face_, Phobos thought as he cleared his throat loudly.

All the concubines looked over and silence quickly filled the room. Phobos looked out of the corning of his left eye to see Amari smiling as usual. All the concubines knelt before him, except Amari.

"On your knees." Phobos said harshly as he glared at her.

"I'd love to, my Prince." Amari said, still smiling, as she bowed.

Phobos stood up straight and walked around the room, looking at all the women. The new girl kept catching his eye. He walked over to her and looked down at her.

"You." he said, "What is your name?"

"E-Evella, my Lord." she said, shaking in terror.

"You will meet me in my bed chamber in ten minutes." he said as he turned around and left the hall.

He walked to the hallway that lead to the throne room when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned around and glared at Amari.

She slowly walked up to him and pressed her body against his, "I'm jealous." she said playfully, "Can I join the two of you?"

"Go back to your quarters, whore. You've already served your master." he said as he turned around and walked off.

---

"Phobos is always so busy with other things, these days." Elyon said as she walked with Cedric through the garden.

"He's busy protecting you and your kingdom." Cedric said with a smile, "He wants to set things right before you are handed the throne. A war is too great a task for a new heir to take on."

Elyon looked at Cedric and pouted, "What, you don't think I could lead Meridian into war?" she asked a little offended.

Cedric smiled warmly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Your brother only wants the best for you." he said as Elyon knelt down on the ground.

"I guess so." she said as she made flowers grow, "There. Now that spot isn't so bare anymore."

"They're beautiful." Cedric said as he knelt down beside her, "Just like our queen."

Elyon blushed as Cedric looked deeply into her eyes, smiling kindly.

---

Phobos took his crown off and placed it on the dresser in his room. He took his robe off and put on a simple one.

_It's going on the floor anyway_, he thought as a knock broke his thoughts, "Come!" he announced.

The door opened and Evella walked in. Her head was down, as if in shame. Phobos walked over to her and placed his hand on her face, making her look into his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he saidsoftlyas he touched her breasts with his free hand.

Evella's breath was more rapid now as Phobos stepped forward and pressed his body against her's. He kissed her neck as he reached back and untied her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

"Uhn!" Evella moaned as she stepped back and tried to cover herself.

Phobos smiled, "Relax." he said as he stepped forward and hugged her, kissing her neck, "Just relax."

"My Lord," Evella began, "I've never been touched."

"That's why you're here." Phobos said looking into her eyes, "With me."

He shut her up with a passionate kiss as he lead her over to his bed. Lying her down, he straddled her and continued to kiss her. Evella's breathing slowed as Phobos pressed his hips against her's, letting her feel him.

"Oh..." Evella moaned as he kissed her chest, moving to suck on her breasts.

Phobos smiled inside. Knowing she was a virgin excited him even more, but he knew he had to be gentle with her.

Evella let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through his long hair, "My Lord..." she moaned again as Phobos sat up and took his robe off, pulling it over his head.

He looked down at her naked body and smiled, noticing her studying his body as well. Phobos threw his robe aside and on the floor as he kissed her stomach softly, moving up to her breasts before making his way to her lips. Looking into her eyes one last time, he opened her legs and pressed inside slowly.

"AH!" Evella screamed as she shut her eyes tight, clenching the sheets below her.

"Shh." Phobos said as he kissed her, "The pain will pass."

Evella opened her eyes to see him staring back at her. He kissed her again as he pulled out and then pushed back in, slowly.

"Mm!" Evella moaned as Phobos moved in and out faster, but finding a slow rhythym.

Breaking the kiss, Phobos threw his head back and sighed as he continued. Her moaning was more than he could take, but he controlled himself and put a hand on his headboard.

He moved his lips close to her right ear and kissed it softly as he moved down and kissed her neck, "Oh sire..." she moaned as she spread her legs wider, letting him enter fully.

He smiled to himself as he moved faster, making her moan louder with every thrust. He felt Evella wrap her legs around his waist and knew she was now his. Phobos quickly pulled her up to a sitting position and sat down beside her, leaning against the headboard. He pulled her over and sat her down in his lap, facing him.

"Mm..." Phobos moaned with a smile as she straddled his waist and kissed him passionately.

Evella moaned as she began to rock back and forth, moving him in and out of her. Phobos kissed her again as he ran his fingers over her breasts and then her thighs before making his way to her hips. He helped her moved up and down, lifting her and pushing her down on him. Evella threw her head back as she felt Phobos move further inside her. He kissed her chest as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.

Phobos leaned his head back as she jumped up and down on him, faster now. He felt her press her chest against his and then she kissed him. He opened his mouth and forced his tongue into her's, making her moan with excitement.

"Mm!" Evella moaned as she broke the kiss and leaned her head back, "Oh my Lord! Ah!"

Feeling her reach her climax, Phobos smiled as she collapsed on him. He pat her hair as he kissed her neck softly, before lying her on her back and looking deeply into her eyes. She looked back, feeling him gazing at her soul as he moved inside her once again.

"Oh..." she moaned as he moved faster than before.

She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, making him more aroused. He kissed her once more before he propped himself with his hands and moved more roughly.


	5. True Feelings

Evella stirred, finding herself wrapped in Prince Phobos' arms. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Finally awake?" he asked as she cuddled closer.

"I don't want to leave, my Prince." she said closing her eyes, "I feel so safe. Everything I've heard about you from the villagers is a lie."

"Oh?" he asked, _Stupid girl_, he thought, "What do they say about me?"

She looked into his eyes, "They say you murder people for no reason. Men, women and children. They say you have no heart, but I saw your heart, my Lord. I felt it." she said as she kissed his chest.

Phobos smiled, "The villagers wish to overthrow my sister when she's handed the throne." he said as he pat her hair, "They've spread so many rumors so no one trusts me."

"I trust you, my Prince." Evella said as she kissed his jawline, "I'll give you my soul."

"You already have." Phobos said with a seductive grin as he kissed her passionately.

Evella moaned as she pulled away, "I love you." she said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, "My Prince, make me your princess. I want to live like this forever by your side."

Phobos laughed inside, "The crown belongs to one person. Elyon." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I don't care about the crown." Evella said as she kissed him, then looked into his eyes, "I want you. I love you. Please."

Getting annoyed, Phobos sat up and got out of bed, "No you don't." he said as he put his robe over his head, "You're in love with what I can give you, physically."

"That's not true, my Lord!" Evella said as she grabbed his hand, "I felt your love! Every kiss, every touch,"

Phobos pulled his hand away and took her dress, "Get dressed and return to your quarters." he said calmly handing it to her.

Evella took it and put it on without looking at him. She went to tie the back, but felt his hands. Smiling, she walked out the door after her dress was tied and headed for her quarters.

---

"Prince Phobos," Cedric said with concern, "where have you been? You weren't in the bath."

Phobos rolled his eyes inside, "Stop your worrying." he said as he climbed the steps and sat on his throne, "What's going on?"

"My reserved soilders are in place, sire." Cedric said bowing, "Just say the word, and they'll attack."

Phobos smiled, "Good work, Lord Cedric." he said as he stroked his goatee, "They're in your control now. Do as you wish with them."

"Yes, your highness." Cedric said as he bowed one last time, before leaving the throne room.

---

Evella smiled as she walked into the hall where the other concubines were. They looked at her and knew that something else had happened other than "the usual".

"What are you so happy about?" one of the women asked.

"Leave her alone, it was her first time." another said.

Evella blushed as she quickly walked over to Amari, "What is it, child?" Amari asked.

"I need to talk to you." she said as she looked around at all the others, "Alone, please."

Amari smiled, "Come." she said standing, "We shall to go my bed chamber."

Evella followed Amari to her room where Amari closed the door. They sat down on the bed and began to talk.

"What is it?" Amari asked in her usual calm, cool voice as she propped herself on her bed.

"What was your first time with the Prince like?" Evella asked.

Amari smiled, "It was beautiful." she said, "Although Prince Phobos was very, very young at the time. It was beautiful."

"Like mine." Evella said.

"Don't be fooled child." Amari said as she stood up, "Now that you've slept with him, you're his forever."

"That's what I want." Evella said, "I love him."

Amari laughed, "Don't be so naive." she said, "We all fell for his charm the first time. After sleeping with you once, he treats you like a dog."

Evella's face turned serious, "I don't believe you." she said, "He was so compassionate. So loving. So caring. So gentle."

"All an act." Amari said, "You're just a toy."

"No." Evella said, "I know he loves me too."

"Open your eyes." Amari said as she folded her arms, "He has all these women, why would he want to fall in love with only one?"

"A person can fall in love." Evelle said.

"Today was mearly your first time. You were only caught up in lust. Trust me, I felt the same way when we first slept together." Amari said, "The next time he decides to sleep with you, you'll be screaming in pain. That's how much he's cares for you. He'll be hurting you."

"No." Evella said as she stood up, "You lie! He's a gentle man! I saw it! I felt it!"

"Fine." Amari said as she opened her door, "But don't be disappointed when he hurts you."

With that, Amari left Evella alone with her thoughts.

---

"Phobos!" Elyon called, excited, as she ran up to him standing in the garden.

_Wonderful_, he thought as he smiled, "Elyon! I'm sorry I haven't had time to see you lately."

"It's okay." Elyon said smiling, "I know you're busy trying to protect me and all."

Phobos placed his hand on her head, "It's the least I can do for Meridian's rightful heir." he said with a wink, "Plus, I don't suppose you'd like to be in a war right away."

Elyon laughed nervously, "Not really." she said, "To be honest, it kinda scares me."

"Don't worry, Elyon." Phobos said, "I'll protect you at all costs. Even if it means my life."

Elyon's eyes widened, "You-you'd die for me?" she asked, surprised, "But why? Wouldn't you rather live?"

"Everyone would rather live, my dear sister." Phobos said, his face serious, "But to have one with such a pure heart, such as yourself, to rule over Meridian is something anyone would die for."

"Wow." Elyon said speechless.

Phobos smiled, "Well then." he said as he turned to the door, "I shall talk to you soon."

"Yeah, okay." Elyon said as she watched Phobos walk inside the castle.

---

Phobos walked through the halls of the castle thinking about his plans for Elyon. Lord Cedric was attending to the front lines and after their victory, he would tell him the next step in his plan.

_Hopefully, my sister will stay away from him long enough for me to tell next part of my plan_, he thought as he walked torward some pillars.

He walked passed the first one, then the second one and was grabbed by the arm and pulled behind the pillar.

"How dare you touch-" he said as he was shut up with a rough kiss.

Phobos pulled away to see Amari standing there, giving him a seductive grin.

"What do you want?" he asked as he returned to the open hall.

Amari wrapped her arms around his body and leaned her head against his back, "Evella's love struck." she said.

"She's only lusting after me." Phobos said as he walked away from her.

Amari followed and took his hand, "She believes you're in love with her." she said as she kissed the back of his hand, "Tell me, do you feel anything toward her?"

"She's a whore, like you." Phobos said coldly, "That's what I feel."

She smiled as she walked around and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You know what I feel, Sire?" she asked.

"What?" Phobos asked as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Jealous." she said as she kissed his jaw.

"I don't have time for this." he said as he pushed her away and continued down the hall.

Amari grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, kissing him passionately, "I want you again, my Lord." she whispered into his ear, "So bad that it hurts. I want you to touch me. I want you to be gentle with me like you were with Evella. I haven't felt that since I came to live with you. Please."

Phobos looked down at her pleading face then kissed her softly.

Little did they know, someone was watching them from behind the last pillar in the hall.

---

_Yeah, short chapter. I thought I'd leave you guessing as to who it was and what happens next.  
See ya! -_


	6. Memories

Phobos pressed Amari up against the pillar, kissing her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "You will stay with me tonight." he said as he turned and walked to the end of the hall.

Amari watched him until he was out of sight, "Yes my Lord." she said as she sighed and stood up straight.

She turned to the door she came from and saw it close slowly. Amari raised an eyebrow and knew that someone was watching them.

---

While reading one of his favorite books, Lord Cedric relaxed in the library. He hardly ever got the chance to be alone, expecially now since Elyon came to live with them. Closing the book after reading one more chapter, Cedric stood and placed the book back on it's shelf. He then turned his attention to the screeching door. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Elyon enter with a puzzled look.

"What is it my Princess?" Cedric asked with a bow.

Elyon started to play with her hair, "Cedric," she said, "Am I the only girl in the castle?"

"Yes." he said with a smile.

Elyon frowned, "Okay then." she said, "Who was that woman I just saw my brother kissing?"

Cedric put on a confused look, "Kissing?" he asked.

"She had long brown hair and was wearing a cream colored dress that just came off the shoulders." she said, "Who is she?"

"Oh, her." Cedric said smiling again, "Her name is Amari."

Elyon smiled, "Is she my brother's girlfriend?" she asked excited, "Fianceé? Wife?"

"Not exactly." Cedric smiled nervously, "Elyon, how about you show me that new technique you were telling me about?"

"Okay." Elyon said as they walked out of the library.

---

_"Today," Lord Cedric announced over a large crowd gathered in the throne room, "we celebrate Prince Phobos' sixteenth brithday!"_

_Everyone cheered as Cedric quieted them again and turned to Phobos, handing him a large wine glass. He poured wine into the prince's glass until it overflowed._

_"Tonight, my prince," Cedric said as he smiled, "you will become a man."_

_Phobos lifted his eyebrow in confusion, "But I am a man, Lord Cedric." he said as he took a sip of wine._

_"Of course." Cedric said as he clanged glasses with the prince's and chugged his wine, "Let us celebrate the birth of our Prince!"_

_Phobos drank his wine down as everyone cheered after Cedric's speech. After several hours, and many, many wine bottles later, Phobos stood up and staggared down the steps of his throne torward Cedric._

_He tripped and Cedric caught him, "Careful sire." Cedric said._

_Phobos started to laugh as he took another sip of wine, "So, Lord Cedric," Phobos said as he swallowed another sip of wine, "where is your gift to me?"_

_Cedric smiled, "I shall take you to see it." he said as he helped Phobos walk out of the throne room and into the halls._

_As they walked up to Phobos' door, Phobos smiled, "Is my gift in there?" he asked as he stood up on his own._

_"Yes my Lord." Cedric said as he opened the door, "Please enjoy it."_

_Phobos walked inside and Cedric shut the door behind him. He turned his attention torward a figure sitting on his bed. Trying to see who it was, Phobos walked closer._

_"Happy Birthday, my prince." a female voice said._

_Phobos froze in his tracks as the girl stepped into the moonlight. She was beautiful. Long, brown, curly hair, lucious lips that reflected the moonlight's beams, and the most voluptuous body he had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare at her perfect curves as she stepped closer, positioning herself 4 inches from Phobos. _

He watched her, with wide eyes, as she cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. She pressed her body against his as she began to let her hands wonder over his back. Phobos could feel the heat radiating off his skin through his clothes - it aroused him. He suddenly found himself kissing her back and letting his hands wonder over her body as he felt her pulling his shirt off. They broke the kiss just long enough for his shirt to come off and Phobos began to untie the back of her dress as they continued.

Phobos lead her over to his bed and she climbed on and sat up, watching him as he crawled up her body. The girl grabbed his face and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on her.

Phobos broke the kiss as he pressed his hips against hers and looked into her eyes, "Are you a virgin?" he asked as he saw the girl smile.

"Yes." she said softly as she tugged at the waist of the bottom half of his royal clothes, "Are you, my Lord?"

He smiled as he pealed her dress from her, "Yes." he said as he looked at the perfect curves of her naked body.

The girl smiled as Phobos strattled her, pressing his hips against hers, as he kissed her full of lust and passion. Sitting up on his knees, Phobos untied the waist of his bottom half of clothing and tossed it aside. He then propped himself up with one hand as he cupped the girl's face with the other, kissing her softly.

"What is your name?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Amari, sire." she said as she closed her eyes, feeling him hard against her inner thighs.

Phobos broke his kisses and sat up looking down at her, "Amari." he said as she opened her legs.

He looked down at her open legs and then into her eyes and he pushed inside her, "Ah!" Amari moaned loudly.

Phobos breath was caught in his chest as he moved inside her, pressing deeper. Kissing her lips again, they began to make love for the first time. Lust fueling them on for half the night until their bodies gave out. They slept in eachother's arms for the rest of the night when the first rays of sunlight entered the room...

Phobos smiled at the memory as he stood and left the throne room.

---

_Not my best chapter, I know. Sorry.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!  
See ya! -_


	7. Gentleness

The day seemed to go on forever as the hours crept by, but when nightfall arrived, Amari found herself a little excited. The other concubines noticed her excitement, but Evella noticed more. She walked to Amari's room and watched her as she packed a small bag.

"And why are you so happy?" Evella asked with a smile.

Amari turned to her and smiled, "There's no need for you to know, child." she said as she continued to pack.

"You're staying with the Prince aren't you?" Evella asked as jealousy burned through her.

Amari didn't look at her, "Yes." she said as she tied the small bag, "Why? Are you bothered by it?"

"Of course I am!" Evella said raising her voice, "I told you everything and yet you're going to go sleep with him? Just because you were his first, doesn't give you the right to have him all to yourself!"

Amari looked at her and smiled, "You're right." she said as she turned to her, "But the Prince, himself, asked me to stay with him tonight. I'm only doing what I was asked. Now if you'll excuse me, _child_."

Evella glared at Amari as she left the room and the hall.

---

Phobos stood on his balcony and stared off into Meridian.

_What a pathetic city_, he thought as a knock on the door made him look over his shoulder, "Come!" he said sternly.

He watched as Amari walked in with her innocent looking smile. Phobos turned around and looked at the small bag she was holding.

"What's that?" he asked, glaring.

"In case you've forgotten," Amari said as she dropped the small bag by the door, "you always seem to rip my dresses in the most inappropriate places. So, I brought another."

Phobos smiled as he walked up to her and placed his hand on the side of her face, "Why?" he asked as he studied her beautiful features, "I though you wanted me to be gentle tonight."

"I do my Prince." she said as she closed her eyes with his touch, "More than ever."

Phobos removed his hand from her face and turned his back to her, "I was thinking about my sixteenth birthday celebration today." he said, "Strange, isn't it?"

"Not at all." she said as she took a few steps and wrapped her arms around his bare arms and chest, "I think about it often."

"Why?" he asked as he turned around and faced her.

"You were so gentle and innocent that night." she said as she hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"I was drunk." Phobos said a little irritated, "You remember the morning after don't you? How I threw you out?"

Amari smiled, letting her hands wonder over his back, "You were only suffering the side effects of too much wine." she said, "Let's stop talking now and enjoy the night, together."

Phobos looked down at her as she ran her hands over his chest and down to his stomach.

Growling, he grabbed her wrists, "Don't." he said, "You know I hate it when you touch my stomach."

"I know, but I like to watch you squirm." Amari said as she took his hands and lead him over to his bed, "I give you my word, Prince Phobos."

He followed Amari, climbing on the bed after her. She quickly put her arms around him and pulled him down on her. Phobos sat up, looking down at her before he placed his hands on the top of her dress.

Amari grabbed his hands, "My Lord, you said you'd be gentle, remember?" she asked smiling.

Phobos let out a frustrated sigh as Amari sat up, letting him untie the back of her dress. She gently kissed his neck and shoulders as he fumbled with the tie.

"Argh!" Phobos grunted as he ripped the back of her dress open, "You brought another anyway."

Amari smiled as he pulled her dress off her slowly, kissing his way down, "You can't resist being rough, can you?" she asked as he looked up at her and gave a sly grin.

"You of all people know that." he said as he shut her up with a passionate kiss, running his hand through her hair.

He kissed her neck then shoulders as he caressed her chest with his hands.

"Is this gentle enough for you, Amari?" he asked as he kissed her again.

Amari looked into his eyes, "Say it again, my Lord." she said as she hugged him, "My name. Say it again."

"Amari." he said as he kissed her deeply, feeling his heart flutter again, _What...?_

Amari wrapped her legs around his waist, "I'm not going to lie to you anymore." she said as she kissed his chin, "I love you. I always have. Ever since you first made love to me. I've just kept it to myself. But after Evella told me how she felt about you, I was jealous. She said you loved her back."

Phobos stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, "I don't love her." he said as he kissed her again, more softly, pressing his body against her's.

He stopped just long enough to remove his clothing and wrap them both in the sheets of his bed.

---

Walking through the halls of the castle, Cedric and Elyon passed by several rooms.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to find my way around here." she said looking down the hall.

"In time, you will." Cedric said as they stopped.

"Isn't this Phobo's room?" Elyon asked, "I haven't seen him since this morning. I want to say goodnight."

"He's probably asleep." he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "It's late, Princess Elyon, why don't you run off to bed?"

"You're right." Elyon said as she took her hand off the door handle, "I shouldn't disturb him. He's been really busy taking care of me, lately."

Cedric smiled, "Would you like me to escort you to your room?" he asked.

"No." Elyon said smiling up at him, "I think I can find my way. Goodnight Cedric!"

"Goodnight Princess." he said as he turned around and walked down the hall.

Elyon turned and walked down the opposite end and turned the corner before stopping, _He's trying to stop me from going into Phobos' room_, she though as she peeked around the corner, _Is there something I should know about him?_

She walked back down to his door and placed her hand on the door handle. Elyon hesitated and then slowly turned the door handle, cracking the door and looking inside.

_It's too dark_, she though as she heard heavy breathing and the moans of a woman, _Oh my..._

Elyon quickly closed the door, as quietly as she could, and blushed.

_I'm not sure if that's what was going on or not_, she thought as she walked down the hall, _but it's a good thing it was too dark to see anything._

---

Amari tried to catch her breath as she kissed Phobos' neck, moaning as he slowly and gently continued to make love to her. She couldn't help but dig her nails into his shoulders with every thrust he gave.

He looked up at her, "Don't tempt me." he said as he kissed her, full of lust and passion.

She smiled at him as she closed her eyes, resting her head on the pillows, "I love you." she whispered as he kissed her neck then moved to her shoulders.

"I know." he said running his fingers through her hair.

She ran her hands up his back before hugging him tight, "Don't stop." she said, kissing his ear.

---  
Don't miss the next chapter, coming soon!  
See ya! -


	8. Bloodline

Amari awoke and looked to her right to see Phobos sleeping deeply. She smiled as she propped herself on her side and watched him breathe for a few minutes. She couldn't help but run her hand up his stomach and to his chest. She knew he would wake up at any moment and grab her hands roughly, making her stop; but he didn't. Amari continued to smile as she ran her hand up and down his chest and stomach, slowly.

It was a long night. Passionate. And he was out cold.

Amari stopped feeling his chest and lied down beside him, putting her left arm over his body. She hugged him gently as he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Good morning my prince." she said with a smile.

Phobos looked at her then sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Amari sat up with him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Get off." Phobos said as he pushed her away, "You're night is over."

Amari watched as he climbed out of bed and put the bottom half of his clothes on, "Why are you so upset?" she asked as he walked to the balcony.

He was silent.

Amari got out of bed, wrapped in his bed sheets, and walked over to him, "What's the matter, my Lord?" she asked as she hugged him from behind, "Did you have too much to drink last night?"

"I didn't drink anything last night." he said as he walked away from her, "Now go and don't forget to drink the serum."

Amari stood there in his sheets, staring at him with a scared expression on her face. He noticed.

"What is it now?" he asked as her face turned to worry.

"There's something I have to tell you, my prince." Amari said as she walked over to him and lowered her head.

"Well?" he asked, a little annoyed.

Amari bit her lip, but continued, "The last time we spent this much time together was four years ago." she said as she looked into his eyes, "Do you remember?"

Phobos raised his eyebrow, "Yes." he said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Amari took a deep breath, "Because," she said, fear in her voice, "Four years ago, I didn't drink the serum."

Phobos' eyes shot open, "You what!" he raised his voice and grabbed her arms, shaking her slightly.

She turned her eyes from his deadly gaze, "I didn't drink it." she said, "I didn't forget to, I just didn't want to."

"Didn't want to!" he screamed as he pushed her against the wall, "Do you know what could have happened!"

Feeling his hands tighten around her arms, Amari looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "Yes." she said, "And it did! It did happen!"

Phobos loosened his grip on her arms and his expression softened slightly.

Amari looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I gave birth to your son four years ago." she said as Phobos arms dropped to his side.

Silence fell over the both of them for a few minutes before Phobos asked her softly, "Where is he now?"

Amari smiled, tears clouding her vision, "He's living with my parents." she said, "I knew that if you found out about my pregnancy, you'd kill him. So I managed to convince the rest of the concubines I was raped by a castle guard."

Phobos looked at her, his expression genuine, "I wouldn't have killed him." he said as he looked her in the eyes, "Does anyone else know?"

"Lord Cedric." Amari said, "He even arranged for my son to visit me often."

Phobos stood up straight, "Lord Cedric." he said as he stepped closer to Amari, "I want to see my son."

---

"Mother? Father?" Amari called as she walked into her childhood home with a cloaked man.

"Amari!" her mother called as she greeted her with open arms, "And who is this?"

The man took his cloak off.

"Prince Phobos!" Amari's mother said as she dropped to her knees and bowed before him, "Sire!"

Amari took Phobos' hand and lead him into a room in the back of the small house. She peeked in and then turned to him smiling.

"Shh." she said in a whisper, "He's asleep."

They quietly entered the room and walked over to the bed to see a young boy sleeping peacefully. Phobos dropped to his knees beside the bed and looked down at the boy in front of him.

"He looks like you." Amari said as she saw his expression turn to that of love.

Phobos placed his hand on the child's forehead, "W-what's his name?" he asked as he stared at the young boy's face.

"Arayon." Amari said as she leaned her head against Phobos' shoulder.

"How old is he?" Phobos asked as he took his hand away from the boy's forehead.

Amari smiled, "He just turned four." she said as Phobos stood up.

"No one must know who he is." he said as he looked down at Amari, "If the rebels found out he's my son they'll take his life. Stay here until I send for you."

With that, Phobos wrapped himself in the cloak and headed back to the castle.

---

Phobos walked out of the throne room for the first time in two weeks and looked at the guards on either side of the doors, "Return to your positions." he said as he watched them run off down the hall.

Phobos walked back into the throne room and looked at the table with all the preparations on it as he heard soft footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see his faithful Lord Cedric awaiting orders.

"Lord Cedric." Phobos began as he turned around and faced him, "Why didn't you tell me I had a son?"

Cedric was quiet as Phobos walked closer to him.

"I want you to take Amari to Earth." Phobos said, "Take her as far away from the portal as you can. Help her to live as a human. There she can live a normal life without harm from rebels trying to kill her or our son."

Cedric bowed, "Yes, sire." he said.

"One more thing." Phobos said as he held out his hand and opened it to reveal a necklace, "Give this to her."

"My Lord?" Cedric asked as he took it.

"Just give it to her." Phobos said, "Tell her to keep it with her always."

"Yes my Lord." Cedric said as he bowed one last time before leaving the throne room.

* * *

_What the heck was that chapter about? Too short if you ask me!   
I think I'm losing my touch! I don't have a computer so I'm borrowing my bf's laptop.  
So that means I haven't written anything in a LONG time.  
Oh well, next chapter coming soon (I hope)._


	9. Empty

Amari sighed. It had been two weeks since she told Prince Phobos about Arayon, their son, and she hadn't heard a word from him. She looked over and smiled as she watched Arayon spin a top she had given him a few months ago. A knock on the door jarred her thoughts. Amari stood and walked to the door, opening it to see Lord Cedric.

"Amari." Cedric said as he took a step in the door.

"Lord Cedric." she said a little surprised, "Were you sent by...?"

Cedric look at her, "Yes." he said as he entered the small cottage, "I'm here to escort you and Arayon to Earth."

Her eye brows sank in confusion, "Earth?" she asked.

Looking at Arayon, who was watching them, Cedric lowered his voice and took a step closer to Amari, "Prince Phobos believes that if the rebels find out that Arayon is his son, they'll come after him or perhaps even you. Your lives are not safe here in Meridian or all of Metamoor."

"But," Amari said a little scared, "I-I've never been to Earth before."

Lord Cedric smiled, "That's why I'm here to escort you." he said, "Gather all your belongings. We have a ways to go."

It took a while, but they gathered all their important belongings and headed out of the small cottage.

"Lord Cedric." Amari said as she picked her son up in her arms.

He turned around, giving her his full attention, "Yes?" he answered.

"Before we go," she said as she looked up at the castle, "I want to see him."

"Amari, Prince Phobos is very busy with-"

"I have the right to see him." she said, cutting him off.

Cedric paused for a few seconds then answered, "Alright." he said as they headed for the castle gates.

--

"Prince Phobos?" Cedric asked as he walked into the throne room.

Phobos turned around and glared at him, "Cedric, I can't be bothered with more meaningless tasks." he said, "Now go!"

"So, I'm just a meaningless task?" Amari asked as she walked in holding Arayon, who was dozing off on her shoulder.

Phobos lowered his tone and looked at her, "What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at Arayon, who's eyes were closed with drowziness.

"I wanted to see you before Cedric took us to Earth." she said.

Phobos looked her in the eyes and then turned his back on her, "You saw me." he said, "Now go."

Amari walked up behind him, leaning her head against this back, "Goodbye." she said as she kissed his neck before Cedric escorted her out of the throne room.

As the door closed, Phobos quickly turned around and looked at it. All of a sudden, there was a emptiness in the room.

---

Sitting on his throne, Phobos sat in the silence thinking. He glared at the doors as he heard them open, seeing a small female figure walk in.

"My Lord?" it was Evella.

"What do you want?" he asked, coldly.

Taken back by his tone, Evella stopped in her tracks.

Phobos stood and walked down the steps of his throne. He made his way across the room to where Evella stood. Looking into her eyes with a glare he took a step closer.

With her heart racing, Evella froze, "My Lord? What is it?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder to see empty wine bottles littering the floor, some of them broken.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them with his thumbs softly.

"I," she said, but was cut off by Phobos' lips pressing against hers roughly, "Mm!"

He kissed her passionately for a few moments before he broke the kiss and glared into her eyes. He placed his hands on the top of her dress and tore it down the front.

"My prince!" she said as she tried to cover herself.

"Silence!" he said, raising his voice as he grabbed her arms, forcing her to the ground.

Evella felt her tears run down her cheeks as she tried to scream, but knew nothing would be done if she did, Amari was right, she thought as Phobos forced her dress off of her.

---

While making their way to the portal that would take them to Earth, Arayon slept peacefully on the cart carrying their belongings.

"What's Earth like?" Amari asked.

"It's highly more advanced than Metamoor." Cedric said as he looked back at her with a smile, "Don't worry. It won't be that difficult to fit in."

Amari looked back to see the castle in the distance, "I'm scared." she said.

Cedric looked at her worried face and smiled, "I won't leave until I know you're settled." he said as he looked back at Arayon, "He's growing quickly."

Amari smiled as she looked back at him as well, "Yes." she said, "He has his father's temper."

Cedric laughed as they continued to travel down the road, "Be sure to help him control that." he said.

"I will." she said as they approached a blue smudge, "Is that...the portal?"

"Yes." Cedric said as he changed his clothes to match his Earth appearance, "Here."

Amari looked down to see her clothes changing shape and color, "What?" she asked.

"Now you'll fit in." Cedric said as he turned and did the same with Arayon, "Let's go before someone sees us."

---

Walking to his bath, he told a guard to bring him two of his concubines as he walked over to the waterfall type shower. Sipping the last of the wine in his glass, he threw it aside as he staggered over, took off his robe, and walked under the water. Feeling it warm against his skin and over his face, Phobos looked up as the two concubines entered his bath.

"Get out." he said sternly as they both walked over to him.

"But you called for us, sire." one of them said.

"I don't care!" he said, "Leave!"

They left and once again Phobos was all alone. He sighed as he looked around for more wine, but remembered he had drank the last of it. Phobos leaned his head back and silently let tears fall from his eyes, knowing the water would wash them away as soon as they came.

---

"Take Arayon in your arms and follow me." Cedric said as he walked closer to the portal, but noticed Amari hesitating, "Don't be afraid."

Amari looked at Cedric to see him smiling warmly and holding his hand out for her to take. She did, and together they walked through the portal to the other side.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know. I don't know how to put all these ideas together. I'll work on it.  
__And yeah, Phobos is battling depression. Oh well. Maybe he'll get over it. Idk.  
__Next chapter coming soon!  
_


	10. Depressed

"Oh wow..." Amari said as she stared at the city lights from a hill side.

Cedric smiled as he watched her take one step closer, "Come. We mustn't waste time." he said as they carefully made their way down the hill and toward Heatherfield.

When they entered the city, they entered a building with books, "Is this a library?" Amari asked.

"Yes." Cedric said, "This is my book store."

"Book store?" Amari asked, "You work here? On Earth?"

"Yes. It was Prince Phobos' orders to watch over Princess Elyon." he said.

After gathering several things from his book shop, Cedric headed to the next town; far away from Heatherfield and the portal.

---

After arriving at the city desired, Cedric helped find an empty house. After spending 3 weeks helping Amari get settled in, find a job, and help her furnish the house, he headed back to Meridian to finish his job.

---

Lying in his dark room, Phobos heard his door open and footsteps come closer to his bed, "What?" he demanded in a low tone.

"Your highness," it was Lord Cedric, "you've been locked up in here since I've returned from Earth. It's had to have been 9 days."

"And?" Phobos asked, still staring at the wall.

"Well," Cedric began as he took a step closer, "Elyon's beginning to worry and I'm running out of lies. You wouldn't want to blow our cover with your being depressed."

Phobos quickly sat up, "Who said I was depressed?" he asked annoyed.

Cedric smiled, "You love her." he said.

Phobos was silent as he looked up at Cedric, "Is it love, Cedric?" he asked as he looked down at the floor, "I've never been in love..."

"It's love, sire." Cedric said, continuing to smile.

"If this is love, then I never want to feel it again." he said, looking up at Cedric, "From now on, I'll keep everyone away and I'll close myself off from the rest of Meridian and Metamoor. Only you will be alowed to see me."

Cedric was quiet for a few moments before he asked, "Do you require anything?"

Phobos looked at the empty wine bottle on his night stand, "More wine." he said as he looked at Cedric, "I require more wine."

"I believe you've had enough these past few days." Cedric said.

Standing up, Phobos' nostrils flared as he stepped closer to Cedric, "Who are you to tell me what I can or can't have!" he asked, upset, "I require more wine!"

"As you wish, my prince." Cedric said as he bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Phobos stood there for a moment as he stared at the door, before he felt a hotness on his eyes. He wiped his face with his right hand, knowing they were tears, before he buried his face in his pillow.

---

Phobos' door opened and he stepped out, looking left and right before shutting his door. He took a deep breath as he walked down the hall and headed toward the throne room. When he reached the doors, he could hear laughing coming from the inside; something he despised even more now than he ever had.

Phobos opened the doors to see Elyon sitting in his throne and Cedric kneeling before her, "Phobos!" Elyon said as she quickly got down and ran over to Phobos with a worried look on her face, "Where have you been?"

"I'm afraid I've been a little depressed lately." Phobos said as he looked at Cedric who nodded.

"Depressed?" Elyon asked as she looked up at him with more worry, "Why? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Elyon." Phobos said as he placed his hand on her head, "Don't worry about me. We need to get ready for your big day."

---

Arayon woke up to see his mom asleep next to him He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he climbed out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Uncle Cedric?" Arayon called as he looked around the room, "Uncle Cedric!"

He turned around as he heard footsteps behind him, "Uncle Cedric's gone, sweetie. He had to go." Amari said as she wrapped her robe around her body, "Come on, let's go explore."

---

_Pretty much this is the story. I'm running out of spunk to write.  
From here on out is where the story from the comics/TV show unfolds, well...the way I see it anyway, lol.  
So yeah, my boyfriend's story is just starting so check it out under XSITION666  
I'll be helping him with writing sometimes. It's a sequal to mine! Hope you enjoy it!  
Thanks for all the reviews!_


End file.
